The Book
by ilikebacon42
Summary: This is the story of what happened to family friends of the Allgoods It is fine if you have no idea who they are its easy to understand.This is currently part 1 of the trilogy The Book


_**The book.**_

_**This is the story of 5 friends Nik the fearless leader,Evania the warrior,Neville the brain,Nymphadora (Nym) the shopaholic and Jordan the sports fanatic,Well actually they're Nik the vampire,Evania the shapeshifter, Neville the ghoul,Nymphadora the witch and Jordan the werewolf,and these 5 'immortal beings' must return The Book of Life and Death to its original owner,Allah the former almighty powerful god but is now a worthless peasent but first they must steal the book from the new queen of the village of Inspriati,Orchid,now lets start the adventure**_

_**"Ok,since we were chosen to take this mission to retrieve the book I think we should pack everything we need " says Nik, "we are already doing that you moron!" says Jordan harshly."Well since all we really need is my stuff hense I am more powerful than any of you with the power to give a instanttaniase death with a simple flick of my wand and a simple incantation from my tongue to shut you all up so let's see what we can pack!" said Nym in a evil angered Evania so she started swearing in spanish but is held back by Nik and Jordan as Nym screamed a bloody death scream."Deludente!" screamed Nym desperately trying to stop Evania from turning into a lion or hydra and eating her face but failed so she tries another spell for transportation to the Castle of Darkness so Evania can be scared of her power and shut the hell up "Deportazione". As all the friends fall from the sky and land in front of a huge castle in the middle of nowhere,"Nym! WHAT DID YOU DO!" yells Jordan filled with anger,"I brought us here to get the book duh!" says Nym in a mocking tone "We know that! but we don't have any stuff Sherlock!" yells Neville in an insulting tone "and now we can't leave because A) there's no exit and B) its no magic works to escape smart ass!" " Shhhhhhhhhhhh Look!" says Jordan desperately trying to shut him all stare at the hideous monsters and traps on guard infront of the castle but as they are staring 10 cyclops quickly grab them by their arms and legs and flash magically into the dungeons and locked up...magic-proof."FUCK MY LIFE!" Evania screams and punches the wall."your a shapeshifter you idiot!" says Nik quickly to avoid her spanish talk but Evania hears him but holds in her anger and quietly transforms into a cobra and bites a guard one by one even though she knows she doesn't need to and quickly grabs the keys from the last guard and unlocks the prison they are about to leave they here a voice in the back of the dungeon "WAIT! I CAN HELP YOU GET THE BOOK!" "How do you know about The Book?" says Neville confused "I was sent on the same mission"The voice says as he appears to be transparent. "Oh My God!Its Trevor"says Nym looking away slightly in dispare."Who's Trevor" asks Jordan, "Nym's ex-boyfriend who got possessed by a demon and was dragged to hell for all eternity"says Evania acting like a smart-ass,"But I thought Trevor was the one who risked his life to save my sister from a vampire monster trying to kill her for all eternity and take her powers for his own"says Nik about his sister Nym's previous boyfriend."But what about the Trevor who died by getting his soul drained by a demon and had his flesh eaten by a group of zombies" asks Neville."Okay I get it I have had a lot of boyfriend's named Trevor and so far all of my relationships have ended in the death of my boyfriend protecting me" says Nym irritated,"But does that mean I'm gonna die?" asks Nym's current boyfriend Jordan worried,"Oh course not sweetie"says Nym as she pecks his lip,Everyone explodes with anger and punches Jordan but even if he is a ghost he may still solidify himself to seem human,Jordan tries punching back but his fists just go right through Trevor so Nym gets punched in the face accidently by Jordan and passes out but a stream of blue and purple light quickly wake up Nym and as the gang turns around to find a demonic witch with the wand of eternal death and a snake by her side and quickly points her wand at Neville and recites the incantation "Chiamare Morire!" the killing curse and Neville drops to the floor,dead,"Oh My God!"Screamed Nym worried but quickly recites the transportation spell "Deportazione!" and fall to a snowy and icy ground in front of a giant dusty abandoned manor,"We can stay here!" says Nik hoping his gang would agree,"But someone has to check if its safe" says Nym knowing no one will volunteer,"I will!" yells Evania in confidence,"K,have fun dying a most painful death"yells Nik waving as Evania enters the manor."Its been half an hour i think we should look for her" says Nym scared for her best friend,"Finee" says Nik with disappointment, They all enter to and look around yelling Evania's name with no luck, "Okay she's dead I give up" yells Nik but as he finishes his sentence a 26 year old witch comes out of a room with Evania's hair in her fist which forces Evania to look up at the rusty and dusty chandelier about to snap lose with the woman firmly holding a possibly custom made knife at Evania's neck but the woman hasn't been here long with her high heels tapping silently on the creeky floorboards and her long florescent blak dress torn at the bottom and her makeup looks as if she had just put it on and her long golden curls fall perfectly on her shoulders, "Who are you and what do you want?" asks Nym worried if she will kill her best friend, "My name is Bellatrix Egnartsel and I am here to eliminate you children so I can take the book for myself and drain the souls of all the children of The Immortal World to make me even more beautiful..., As she keeps rambling on about her beauty and her plan and whatever she steps right under the dangling chandelier and as Nym pretends to pay attention she slips her wand out from her long once beautiful now filthy coat and cast the destruction spell at the chandilier but sadly the witch looked up and quickly throws Evania to the ground and flashes back " You Phsycotic girl! You tried to kill me!" the witch screams and tries to cast the death spell at Nym but she protects herself with the protection spell and two other witches shoot unforgivable curses at the innocent witch "I...am not...leaving you...alone...without...killing someone!" the witch says in anger while shooting spells from her wand but Nym is too smart for the three witches and destroy the ceiling above the witches and crush they all leave the abandoned manor safe and together again the bloody hand of Bellatrix moves for her wand and magically bursts the ceiling rubble off from the crazed witch and bursts through the doors of the manor to find the disgusting, innocent teenagers vanishing but there were 6 kids instead of 4, HOW COULD THIS BE?."So you really are a witches just like me?" asks Nym about the newest member of the group Trish and Santana McEldot "Yea we are!" says Trish "But that's not what we are here for, first of all Evania you dress like the fantasy of a perverted japanese businessman with a very cheap minimum wage but anyway that woman that you saw in prison who killed your friend has the book and the snake is a horcrux and a horcrux is a magical object in which a immortal being may store a part of their soul until the object dies and she has multiple horcruxes around this area,in the castle and in the manor so should we start?" she says like a smart ass and everyone agrees "Okay,so,we need to destroy or kill a metal cup,a wolf,a lion,a sword,a magic broom and the snake" she says making it seem like no big deal. As they return to the manor to find horcruxes and destroy them they fae many monsters,"Okayy,Me and the girls go upstairs and you guys stay down here." says the new leader Santana do as their told but Bellatrix was ordering her monsters to kill the children immediately so they will not kill her or the horcruxes and soon a gorgon came to the girls and trapped Evanlia and Nym in the basement without her wand,"Finally we've trapped you,oh and by the way we are evil bitchez!" says Trish evilly**_

_TO BE CONTINUED..._


End file.
